Grand Summit
by Let Your Imagination Run Wild
Summary: It was that time again, the time of the Grand Summit, the time when the three leaders joined together for talks, but this wasn't the main attraction, that was the three envoys to the leaders, Nuala, Cybele and Siegfried all must battle each other to show their dominance over the others, more stories lie ahead for these envoys as I add more one-shots to this collection.
1. The three envoys

Nuala walked into the Admirals office and stood before Merlwyb Bloefhiswyn, ruler of Limsa Lominsa, after she saluted Merlwyb motioned for her to sit in the chair planted in front of her desk, the Admiral sat down and looked at Nuala with an analyzing gaze, Nuala, one of the Hyur, was a tall, lean woman with blonde hair and crystal blue eyes that looked around never focusing on anything, like she was taking everything in. Merlwyb smiled and relaxed, "My envoy how do you do today?" questioned the Roegadyn, "Fine Mistress." replied Nuala respectfully, "You are my new envoy, so I'll give the run down on the Three Nations Summit, it's were the three current rulers meet up and discuss, laws and many other sometimes boring topics, the other envoys will be there and I implore you, make friends although I'd avoid the Elder Seedseers envoy, wear your best armor this is a time to show off seeing as you'll also be fighting the envoys."

Merlwyb smirked at how Nuala tried to hide her discomfort, "That is all Nuala, now get some sleep, it'll be a long day tomorrow." Nuala gulped and left the office on her Admirals orders, in Gridania the Elder Seedseer walked into her envoys quarters at the Inn, he turned to her after he placed his ash mask back on, smiling at him she asked, "Are you ready for tomorrow?" he knelt before her, hand on heart, "Yes Elder." he said in earnest. Kan-E-Senna observed her envoy, the people of Gridania feared him but, she pitied him, he was one of the fabled Warriors of Light that fought against Bahamut five years ago, he had been her envoy ever since then, his face had been severely disfigured and he lost all of his friends that day on the battlefield.

"Please stand Siegfried." Siegfried stood up and she smiled "Please get some rest, tomorrow will be a long day." he gave her a nod and she left his room, he was a Miqo'te, one of the nocturnal Keepers of the Moon, he was tall for his kind with a thin gray tail with black fur on the end, bright white hair sat a top his head with his long pointed ears. All the way in Ul' Dah, the envoy to Raubahn Aldynn sat in the Quicksand drinking with their friends whilst people danced on the tables, a party sparked by the arrival of the envoys best friend, Tira Tiln, the sister to Siegfried Tiln, the envoy sat watching one of the Elezen women dance of their table. Raubahn came in and walked over to his envoy and dropped a hand on their shoulder making them jump, "Cybele a word." he said in his stern voice, the envoy nodded and stood, they walked outside into the empty streets, the music could still be heard from in doors.

"The summit is tomorrow are you ready?" asked Raubahn as he looked his envoy straight in the eyes, Cybele Rhea, a Roegadyn female of the Sea Wolf clan, smiled "Yes, of course I am." she said cheerily, she was muscular but womanly, with red hair and emerald green eyes, the smile on her face made Raubahn laugh "All right then, remember to sleep at some point." he motioned his leave and Cybele waved to him, the doors to the Quicksand opened and Tira Tiln, a member of the Seekers of the Sun stuck her head out and beckoned to Cybele.

The next morning the leaders and their envoys made their way to the summit grounds which is a giant airship run by Lalafell which sits almost directly in the middle of the three city states, Nuala wore her Foestrikers full armor set, looking incredibly nervous as she sat across from Merlwyb on the airship taking them to the summit grounds, "Calm yourself Nuala." said Merlwyb in a soothing voice, Nuala visibly calmed at her words, "I'm sorry Mistress, it's the first time I've met the other envoys." explained Nuala, "Face them with your warriors courage Nuala and you'll be fine, I know you will be." Nuala smiled at Merlwybs words, "Now steel yourself, we're there." the airship came to a halt and they stood to leave, after walking through various beautifully decorated corridors they walked into a large room with a round table in the middle, the walls were decorated in white and gold patterns and a large chandelier lit the room.

The other leaders were there already sat down with there envoys stood behind them, "Sorry we're a little late." apologized Merlwyb, "No worries, we know how far away Lominsa is." assured Kan, Merlwyb sat down and looked to the other leaders, "Maybe our envoys should leave us, we all know there are no important matters to be discussed we'll just be boring them." suggested Raubahn, the leaders nodded their agreement and the envoys all left the room, the moment the door closed Cybele stretched "Wooooooooo finally I can walk around, you were at least two hours late." she said to Nuala who looked at the large woman eyes wide in fear, "Ha! Calm down young one, name's Cybele." she held her hand out and Nuala shook it smiling, "Nuala." she replied.

Cybele pointed to Siegfried who was already walking away "He's Siegfried, he's rather moody and broody." Nuala turned to him and watched as he walked around a corner and disappeared, Nuala raised a brow and shrugged, the girls walked the opposite way and talked. "How long have you been Merlwybs envoy then?" asked Cybele, "Only for a year." replied Nuala considerably less nervous than before, "Not very long then, hm, well these summits are held every two years but if you want meet up I'm always in Ul'Dahs adventurers guild." Nuala smiled at the Roegadyn as they walked out onto the main deck, the brilliant blue sky extended beyond the horizon before them with the hot sun boring down on them, Lalafells went about their business as the girls walked to the edge of the ship, Nualas eyes were wide with wonder whilst Cybele looked at Siegfried behind them, he was indoors looking out of the window to his quarters. Nuala noticing Cybele looked at Siegfried, "Why does Siegfried prefer his own company?" wondered Nuala aloud, "I don't really know, he is a Miqo'te and they aren't the most... sociable of our fair races, not to mention he's a Keeper of the Moon he doesn't like sunlight too much." Nuala logged that information for later, "His sister says he used to be fairly extravagant when I asked the same question about 4 years ago." this surprised the young Hyur.

"You know his sister?" she asked dumbfounded, "Yes, she's younger than him and much more rambunctious, I've known her for many years even before the calamity." Cybele saw the positioning of the sun, she sighed and stretched her arms out, "We need to get ready, dinner's to be served." she smiled at the thought of the food they might have on offer, she watched as the young Hyur ran off shouting about how she needs to get changed. Cybele smiled at her, she was reminded of Tira a lot just looking at her, looking up to Siegfried she waved at him smiling and he turned from the window, she sighed and walked off the main deck to get ready.

later that evening, the leaders and their envoys all entered the main dining hall which was just as extravagant as the rest of the ship, the Lalafells also sat around the big hall eating and keeping to themselves, there was other people there that also came with the leaders, friends to the envoys, public speakers and other high profile figures sat around the room, Tira waved to her older brother as he came through the door, he wore the Wyrm armor meant exclusively for Dragoons but he didn't wear the helmet instead opting for his Ash mask. Siegfried walked over to the table she sat at and sat next to her, underneath his mask he smiled feeling a warmth in his chest, she smiled at him and began telling him all about her adventures for the past two years, Cybele entered wearing her Warriors armor again without the helmet and Nuala entered not long after wearing her Goatskin armor, she looked at the others and felt considerably outclassed but followed Cybele to their table, she looked over to see Siegfried listening to his sisters stories intently.

The food came out taking her attention away from the scene and the food, carried by Elezan waiters and waitress, was placed before, it was rice and what looked like chicken with a lot of vegetables in green creamy sauce, seeing Nualas confusion Cybele spoke up, "It's Lalafellen I think they call it curry, it's good try it." she placed another spoonful of the food into her mouth whilst Nuala timidly tried it out, she didn't expect the spices but once under control she found it tasted brilliant, she almost began to shovel it down when a question popped into her mind, before she could ask the stage at the end of the hall began to fill with people with all manner of instruments, more people came on and started to dance whilst the band played some kind of tribal music. The performance took center stage in most people eyes so most had stopped talking, Nuala could just over hear Tira talking to Siegfried, she turned to them to hear better and heard Siegfried saying something, "I'll give it some consideration little sister.", his voice was incredibly gruff to her, she really wanted to know what he was up to.

Raubahn and Merlwyb came up behind the two envoys surprising Nuala, Merlwyb bent low and whispered in her ear, "The fighting schedule has been figured out, tomorrow you will fight Siegfried." Nualas eyes went wide, she turned back to see Kan with Siegfried, he was staring at her, she could tell even without seeing his eyes. She gulped and steeled herself for the fight tomorrow, tonight she would try to enjoy herself.


	2. Let the battle commence

The next morning Nuala walked with Cybele towards the fighting chambers, she had the Holy Shield Zenith equipped something she was proud of earning and her Curtana Zenith another possession she was proud of, she was still only in her Goatskin armor which is something she didn't like, "Listen, Siegfried is a hard man to fight, seriously both of our fights have ended in draws." warned Cybele, Nuala gulped, "When you fight, don't let him scare you." Cybele grabbed Nualas shoulders and stared into her eye "I mean it." she said with a serious look, Nuala steeled herself and nodded, they opened the doors to the chamber and entered. The upper portion of the room was a balcony for the leaders and a few spectators, Nuala felt their gazes upon her as walked into the middle of the room waiting for Siegfried, sweat beads formed on her forehead and her breathing became heavy, the door opened behind her and she turned to see Siegfried, he wore his Wrym armor and held an Iron lance, he turned to Kan who had Tira sitting next to her, he looked up to them and bowed, Nuala readied her weapon.

His head snapped to her and he charged with a speed she had never seen an quickly before, she held up her shield as she watched him dodge and weave, he spun around and hit her shield with his lance, the impact forced her to skid backwards, he continued his assault of attacks until he kicked her and sent her flying backwards, she slammed down onto her back and dropped her sword, she lay there getting her breath for a few seconds and tried to stand back up, she felt weak already as she looked at him, menace seemed to emanate from his very being. He watched her purposefully and Nuala came to a sudden realization about him, he doesn't just stare at her, he was always analyzing her, he was looking for ways to get past her defences, which ways would be the best way to attack from, what form of attack would be best it was as if she was naked to him, he could see everything about her and that fact scared her more than anything.

Cybele bit her thumb nail hard, snapping it off as she glared at Siegfried, "Bastard!" was all she muttered, Siegfried readied for another attack and Nuala quickly picked up her blade, she felt unsteady on her feet as she looked at him, fear clear in her eyes. He lunged again delivering another series of serious blows again knocking her down to the ground, this continued for several minutes until Nuala slammed into the ground for the 16th time. Cybele shouted at her "Snap out of your fear and watch his movements damn it!" Nuala looked up from her face down position on the ground and saw the anger on Cybeles face, she mouthed "Watch his movements." to Nuala.

Gulping she stood up and readied herself again albeit shakily, Siegfried sighed and lunged at her again, this time she kept her eyes wide open and analyzed him, he moved to quickly for her to catch anything as he assaulted her but instead of her falling she was able to keep her footing even if it was just barely,he attacked again and this time she saw it, a pattern, this time she kept her footing much better, he attacked again and again and she kept piecing together the pattern, he attacked again and this time she was ready. Waiting for an opening she dodged a lunge catching Siegfried off guard, she brought her sword down quick slicing his lance on half she then kicked him in the face knocking him to the ground as his mask went flying, Nuala was elated that she had hit and she was positive she had defeated him, a big smile formed on her lips as he picked himself up, both Tira and Cybele looked away from Siegfried, Nuala still happy had a confused look on her face as she noticed this, he turned around and she saw his face.

Her eyes went wide with horror as she saw the savage burn that left his face a gruesome sight, he had a tear from one side of his mouth to the middle of his cheek showing the muscle beneath, "This is who I am." was all he said as she stared, Merlwyb stood from her seat and shouted "Continue!" confusing Nuala.

"He has no weapon how can he fight?" she shouted back to her admiral, looking to Siegfried he was smiling. "Dragoon is a class I just recently attained, it's definitely not my only fighting style." revealed Siegfried as he clicked his neck from side to side, "It's far from over." was all he said before he ran straight at her, the ground crumbled beneath him as he ran at her, taken off guard Nuala was an easy target as he slammed his fist in her face, continuing with a bootshine combo he then delivered a powerful punch to her stomach knocking all air from her lungs and forcing blood through her lips. She flew backwards slamming into a wall blood escaped from gritted teeth as she slid to the ground.

"You're a pugilist..." she mumbled as she tried to stand but failed, sliding back to the ground, Siegfried put his fist into his palm and bowed with a smile, "I'm a monk actually." he said teasingly, a twinkle in his eye, he walked towards her and held a hand out, surprising Nuala, she looked at his face and instead of seeing a monster she saw him as he really was, she grasped his hand and he helped her up, "I'm sorry for being so brutal but there's someone I must defeat this year." he looked towards Cybele who was now glaring at him. "Fight me seriously this time, I've never seen you move like that you bastard." was all she said to him. He sighed and nodded, turning back to Nuala he smiled "Please forgive me." was all he said before he turned back to face Cybele who had entered the ring with a giant war axe, Nuala logged his smile, finding it a pleasant sight.

Siegfried removed his armor except his leggings and Cybele seethed with rage, "You've been holding back this whole time and now you weaken yourself against me?" she shouted, Siegfried smiled, "You said I should fight you all out, well the armor is a hindrance, I'm much faster without it." explained Siegfried as he clapped his hands together.

"If I go all out this fight will be over quite quickly you know this right?" questioned the monk, Cybele nodded, "I just want a real fight with you that is all." was her reply, Siegfried nodded this time and clapped his hands together once more, "Limit Break." was all he said. His muscles immediately bulked up much to Cybeles surprise, "This is a technique only guild masters really know." Siegfried breathed in deeply and his eyes snapped open, "Prepare!" he shouted and then disappeared. He was fast before but Nuala could at least read his movements, this time however he literally had disappeared, Cybele seemed to be seeing him though as her head snapped around the room, then Nuala caught a flash of him as his fist crashed into Cybeles face before she even had time to react.

"Bastard!" she roared as she regained her footing, "I can see you!" she revealed with a smile and moved with a speed surprising for her size, Siegfried made his move again and this time Cybele dodged him but before she could counter attack he to had dodged and her axe connected with the ground cracking it. He attacked whilst she was vulnerable, she had some knowledge in the pugilist style so she fought him hand to hand, it was clear she would lose though as he forced himself on her more and more, he batted an incoming fist away, slammed the palms of his hands on either side of her head and slammed his face into her.

She coughed up blood as she tried to keep standing and smiled at him, Siegfried raised an eyebrow, "I'm smiling because, I haven't fought like this in a long time." she explained, Siegfried burst out laughing, a deep, pleasing sound rarely heard, "I heard from my sister at the dinner that you were very keen to fight me again, I am pleased to have satisfied your needs." he bowed and she hit him with the broad side of her axe, her strength knocked him flying. "Don't let you defences down against an opponent!" she roared as she went in for the attack, Siegfired was just getting off the ground as she began slashing and slicing away at him with incredible speed, so fast he could barely dodge.

Nuala watched intently, analyzing everything she could as the two engaged battle, she was astonished at how powerful the two were, she hissed as her ribs still stung with pain from slamming into the wall, "Here." a small voice said, she turned to the Elder Seedseer kneeling beside her smiling, putting her staff down she placed her hands on Nualas ribs and a bright green light formed around her hands, the pain inflicting her torso soon vanished entirely, with eyes wide she thanked Kan as the young girl sat beside Nuala.

Kan pulled her knees up to her chest and watched the fight unfold, an idea came to Nuala suddenly and she looked to the Seedseer, "Couldn't you heal Siegfrieds wounds Mistress?" asked Nuala politely, Kan smiled sadly, "Five years ago just after the Calamity, we were trying to rebuild when I was brought a young Miqo'te, he was a gruesome sight, torn apart from the fight with Bahamut and one of the lucky few to live from that confrontation with the Primal." Kan sighed as Nuala listened closely. "I tried to heal him the best I could, but the negative energies of Bahamuts power lingered in the wounds stopping most reformation of his body, after weeks of rehabilitation he could move again much to my surprise, it should have taken years for him to be able to move again, it was then I learned his name was Siegfried, he pledged himself from that day on." she smiled happily then, her eyes creasing as she did so.

Nuala looked at Siegfried engaged in a fierce fight with Cybele, both had sweat pouring from their bodies, their breathing heavy and movements slowed, Kan noticed how Nuala looked at Siegfried differently now then before, Siegfried caught Cybeles axe in his hands, one on either side of the blade directly above his head, Cybele kicked his stomach and brought the broad side of the axe down on his head knocking him onto his stomach. He rolled over quickly before she could subdue him and he stood facing her, their eyes glaring at each other, Siegfried smiled, "It's been a while since someones lasted this long, but I feel it's time to end this." Siegfried struck a pose, "Sorry it's been fun but I need to see someone." he revealed.

Nuala raised a brow at Kan and she mouthed "The friend he brought along." to the young warrior, she furrowed her brow at this thinking she hadn't seen him with anyone besides Tira and she was in the stands, Nuala noticed something odd about the crowd then, they hadn't said a thing, a quick look showed that they were just analyzing them the same she had been doing, looking back to the fight, Siegfried paced around his side of the mat whilst Cybele watched him. Siegfried stopped in his tracks and he smiled, his ears twitching happily, he walked over to Nuala, "May I borrow you sword?" he asked as he knelt before the Seedseer.

"Sure." replied Nuala handing him the blade believing he knew how to use it, Siegfried could feel the blades soul ablaze with rage in his hand, _"She has forged a strong spirit bond with this blade." _thought Siegfried, he chuckled to himself, _"She'll be very powerful one day." _he lifted the blade up and ran at Cybele, she readied her weapon and once he closed in she slashed at his weak point as he did the same to her, the movement was so quick no one noticed what had happened, sweat dropped from the Miqo'tes nose as he smiled, the sword dropped from his hands and he fell to his knees, blood spray from a large cut on his chest and he fell to the ground.

Cybele was panting heavily full of joy at defeating him, her axe fell from her hands and the armor she wore split in half and fell from her body, she gulped as his attack was close, he only lost because he didn't judge the size of the blade correctly, she suddenly realized what had happened, with fear clear on her features she turned and ran to him, she rolled him over as more blood came, terror racked her body as the crowd in the stands cheered at her victory. The leaders however stayed seated, Tira jumped from the stands and ran to Siegfried, eyes wide in horror at the wound, Nuala watched the scene unfolding, there was nothing they could do the only one that could do anything would have been the Elder Seedseer, Nuala watched as Kan walked over to the trio, the girls moved out of the way as the Elder placed her hands above him.

He coughed up blood and his eyes opened a little, Siegfried saw a sight he hadn't seen for 5 years, Kan stood over him, the green glow oozed from her hands and enveloped him and then. everything went black.


	3. Seperate ways

Siegfried woke up in a doctors room, everything was a sterile white, sitting up in bed he noticed his bandages were clean too, he looked to the left and spotted Cybele sitting in a chair in the corner, Tira in her lap, he smiled and stretched, no pain at all in his chest, "The Elder Seedseer is a beautiful person." mumbled Siegfried, and he didn't mean her looks. Tira stirred as she heard his voice and stretched waking Cybele as well, her eyes lit up with joy at seeing Siegfried, her ears and tail shooting up as she jumped out of Cybeles lap and ran to him, she immediately enveloped him in her arms as tears of joy fell down her cheeks, feeling uncomfortable he hugged her back tentatively.

Cybele stood up and walked over to them, smiling as she did so, "Welcome back to us." was all she said, Siegfried looked at her and winked, "Thanks for staying with my little sister." was his reply, Cybele shrugged, "I stayed for you to." she said sheepishly, Siegfried brow shot up and Cybele explained, "I didn't want you to die, I do consider you a friend even if we don't talk much." Siegfried smiled at that and mouthed "Thank you." to her. Tira then broke her hug and Siegfried got out of bed, "You're o.k.?" asked Tira, Siegfried nodded and he smiled at his little sister, "I thought about what you said at the dinner." Tira looked at him worried about his answer, "I'll do it." was all he said, Tira jumped up with happiness and hugged him again.

Nuala stood outside the door not wanting to interrupt them so she rested against the wall, a Miqo'te, someone she hadn't seen before came up to her, "Is he o.k?" he asked timidly, Nuala nodded and he visibly relaxed, back inside the room the door opened and Cybele turned around to see the Miqo'te, she tapped Tiras shoulder and the girl broke her hug and turned around, Siegfried saw him and smiled widely, Nuala gave a little wave to the girls and they left the room leaving them together, Nuala watched the two Miqo'te embrace before the door finally closed.

Tira sighed her relief evident about her brother, "It's going to be strange without Siegfried at these Summits." mumbled Cybele, Nuala raised her brow, "Why? What's happening?" she questioned the Roegadyn, "Siegfried is leaving his position, he's going to live with me and accompany me on my travels." replied Tira. Tira was elated with the news and Cybele was too, she loved seeing the young girl happy, Nuala stretched and sighed. The door opened and the Miqo'te left the room, his face flushed as he ran down the hall, Siegfried came out soon after fully dressed wearing a simple black tunic with a leather belt, black cloth leggings and his Foestrickers boots.

Putting his mask on he looked at the girls, "I have to talk with the Elder Seedseer about my resignation, I'll speak to you later Tira." Siegfried bowed to them and walked down the hall, Nuala noticed now the mask was on he went back to having a slight cold edge about him. Cybele noticed Nuala had a thoughtful look about her, "What?" asked Cybele, "There's something I need to do." was all she said as she followed Siegfried, leaving the others perplexed. She followed him to his room and watched him enter, a few minutes later he exited wearing chain mail over his underclothes, he also wore an elaborate gold and black cuirass with a pair of sabatons in the same color scheme.

Nuala ambushed him and grabbed his arm much to his surprise, she dragged him outside into the blazing hot sun and stood him at the end of the main deck, the ocean and sky stretched out to the horizon and join together, Seagulls flew overhead and the smell of the sea whiffed up their noses, "Why am I here?" asked Siegfried rather curtly, Nuala smiled and grabbing his mask she threw it off the side of the ship, Siegfried almost dived after it as he tried to grab it.

"What are you doing!?" he shouted angrily, his fists and jaw clenched as he tried to keep his anger in check, the workers on deck looked at him from the corner of their eyes, "You need to show the real you." was all she said which confused the Miqo'te diffusing his anger, she noticed his confusion and rolled her eyes, he just sneered at her and walked away, he needed to see the Elder Seedseer, with or without the mask. As he ventured through the halls he eventually made his way to the Seedseers chamber, knocking on the door a servant opened it for him and bowed as he walked straight in, the smell of black cherries engulfed him, her room was considerably more up class than his room, it stretched out into a small hall more than a room, diamond chandeliers lit the place and expensive, wooden furniture with roses carved into them lined the room, Kan was sat at the very back of the room by her window, the window itself made up the back wall of her room.

Piercing sunlight came through lighting up her white dress making her seem too glow, turning she noticed he no longer wore his mask and smiled, "It's nice to see your face." she remarked, Siegfried flinched and held a hand to his face, he gulped and knelt before her, "I have something I must say Mistress." Kan picked up on the quiver in his voice, ignoring it she asked "Are you feeling better Siegfried?" he nodded and stood up. "I'm... going to be leaving my position as envoy." revealed Siegfried calmly, Kan sighed and smiled, "You have paid you debt many times over to me Siegfried, I admit there won't be another envoy as dutiful as you but, I acknowledge your resignation." Siegfried smiled and bowed to her once more.

Back in there respective cities, the three envoys each had business to attend too, Nuala spent most of her time under the tutorship of Merlwyb to gain strength similar to the others, her only disappointment was not being able to fight Siegfried in the next two years. She trained night and day and became a powerful swordsman with extraordinary abilities as a white mage mixed in making her a formidable opponent.

Cybele went back to Ul'Dah but didn't train as extensively, instead, she lived her life as happily as she could seeing that as the best course of action. Siegfried and Tira set off from Gridania with the Elder Seedseers blessing, he didn't wear a mask again and followed Tira where ever she went.

He felt at ease and happy for the first time in many years.

* * *

I might make some one-shots with these characters soon.


End file.
